


Love can conquer it all.

by Ur_nerdy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_nerdy/pseuds/Ur_nerdy
Summary: How Felicity and Oliver are trying to find their way back to each others, after breaking their engagement/ There will many bumps but as we all know Love can conquer it all.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Love can conquer it all.

Felicity was in her room at the loft getting ready for the annual Christmas/Holiday gala held by the Mayor of Star City. Technically it was Thea’s idea because let’s face it, Oliver wasn’t the best Mayor this City ever had. Sure he was trying but unfortunately for him he was miserably failing at that. His night time activities weren’t helping either. He wanted to do so much for this city as Mayor but also as Green Arrow. So luckily for him, Thea was good at that Chief of staff thing. She was kicking ass. She was brushing her hair and her mind wandered a little and she got lost in her thoughts.

[The day before, Felicity had gone dress shopping with Thea. Felicity texted her that she already had like thousands of dress in her dressing but Thea, as the true shopping queen she was, had insisted on it, so much that Felicity couldn’t refuse any longer. So that’s why they had spent the whole day out looking for the perfect dress, because going with Thea on a dress hunting trip wasn’t something you spend only an hour on. By the end of the day, Felicity couldn’t feel her feet any more and she blamed it on her deciding to put heels to go on a shopping trip with Thea, very bad idea.

“Okay you killed me, Thea.” Felicity said as she let herself fall lazily on her couch. “I can’t feel my feet anymore. I’m sure I have blisters everywhere. But I am too lazy to take them off right now.” she blurted out with a heavy sigh.

Thea chuckled and sat next to her on the couch. She took out all the dresses they had bought and laid them on the coffee table.

“Shut up Felicity, you needed to go out a little.” Thea smiled at her.

“Hey, I am going out, I go out to the lair.” Felicity retorted.

“Going to the lair and coming back here, is not what I call going out. The lair is practically the only place you go to now. By the way I wanted to ask you something but I didn’t want to ruin our day so I will ask now.”

“I see, you prefer ruining our evening. Can we at least order some food first, please? I am starving and you know me, I am not cooperative if I am hungry.” Felicity answered as she was taking off her shoes. She took her phone and searched through her contacts. “So what do you want? Chinese, Italian, Japanese?” she asked without looking at her.

“I’m craving for sushi. Had Italian yesterday at the office with Ollie and—“Thea stopped abruptly.

“You can say her name. I am happy for him. So Japanese then.” Felicity said sending her a little smile.

After she had ordered their food she went to grab two glasses, a bottle of wine and came back in the living room. She handed Thea her glass and excused herself to go change into more comfortable clothes. By the time she had come back down, their food had arrived. They ate and talked a little, after that they went back to sit on the couch. Felicity sat facing Thea.

“So you wanted to ask me something. Now my belly is full so I will not snap at you.” Felicity said.

“That’s a good thing.” Thea chuckled. “Okay, so I wanted to know what happened between you and Ollie, the night he faked his death, like 3 or 4 months ago.” she asked eying her cautiously, like she was scared Felicity would snap at her or something. “I ask that because before that day, Ollie couldn’t look at any women other than you but after that he changed.” she blurted out and looked at Felicity waiting for her to be honest and tell her everything.

Felicity looked at Thea, downed her glass of wine and took a deep breath. 

“That day, we.. we .. we decided to move on for good… well, technically I was the one who told him to move on because I.. I… I was in a relationship with someone else back then. That night he came to the loft and we talked a little—“

“Wait, rewind please. You are seeing someone?” Thea asked stunned.

“Well, I was seeing someone. We ended things last month. It wasn’t working at all. I couldn’t stay with someone and keep secrets from him. It wasn’t fair to him and to me, so I ended things.”

“Why am I learning about that only now? I thought we were friends, sisters even. How could you not tell me? Didn’t know you were keeping secrets?”

“Well, seems like we’re all good at keeping secrets from each other, don’t we?” Felicity raised her eyebrows.

“O-kay I deserved that. I feel like I said it a million times but I am really sorry Felicity for what happened—“

“Let’s not talk about that, okay. That was a low blow and I’m sorry. Too much wine maybe.” Felicity smiled.

“Oliver knew it?”

“Nope. Not at all. At least not until that day, which was the reason he came to talk to me. He told me that he was happy for me but he was hurt because I didn’t tell him that I was seeing someone. I told him that I wanted to tell him but every time I tried I chickened out. He asked if I was letting the door open for us and I answered no. Then he asked me if it was real and I told him I didn’t know, because it was true I didn’t know if it was real or if it was just a way for me to move on and try to start a new chapter in my life. Obviously that chapter is over now and I never felt more lost in my life than I am right now. I don’t know what to do with my life anymore I don’t know what I want to do with it. Being Overwatch is the only thing I have left. I don’t know where to go from there, for the first time in my life I am lost and I only have me to blame. I have this guilt inside of me that is consuming me and I can’t even talk to someone about—“ Thea hugged her and cut her off.

They stayed like that for a little while before Felicity hugged her back. She wanted to cry but it wouldn’t come out. It was the first time she was talking about her being lost to someone. It felt good to let it out but this weight she felt growing inside of her was still there and she didn’t know how to get rid of it. After what felt like a long time, Thea pulled away and looked down.

“Felicity I am so sorry. I have been an awful friend to you. I never imagined that you were feeling like this.”

“It’s okay, I don’t blame you. You needed some time for yourself and you know me I don’t like showing people my misery.” Felicity chuckled.

“O-kay, from now on I will be a better friend to you. You can come and talk to me Felicity, whenever you want to. Just call me and I’ll be there. Thank you for talking to me, now I know why my brother is like that.”

“Yeah, you know now. If he is happy then I am happy too. But please don’t tell him I broke up with Billy, okay. Actually don’t tell him or Digg anything I told you tonight. Don’t want them to worry about me. They already have a lot on their plate.” 

“Sure I won’t.” Thea nodded.

“Thank you, for that and for listening to me. I really appreciate that.”Felicity bowed down her head.

“Hey, we’re the only girls left so we have to be there for each other. Sure I got that a little late but like they say better late than never, huh.” Thea smiled. Suddenly her phone buzzed, she looked at it and sighed. “I have to go, work is calling me. I’ll see you tomorrow night at the gala. Don’t be late and wear the black one.” She said pointing at the dresses on the coffee table. “It brings out your eyes and she is gorgeous.” she winked.

They stood up and hugged each other. Then Felicity opened the door for her. 

“Thanks for today, my feet will remember this for a while I think. See you tomorrow night, Thea.”

“Thanks for coming.” Thea was about to leave but she turned around and looked at Felicity. “For what it’s worth, Ollie is not happy at all. The only time I saw him happy was when, you two were together, just saying. Bye Felicity.”she smiled.

Felicity flashed her little sad smile. “He will be happy, when he moves on.” ]

Felicity was brought out her of her thoughts by the alarm she set on her phone before getting ready. She put her dress on and decided to do them in a messy bun with some wavy wisps. She had chosen to do a natural makeup look with a light pink lipstick. When she finished the last touch of her make up she looked at her in the mirror and smiled at herself.

“Alright, I guess I’m ready. Happy Hanukkah to you Felicity.” she sighed. 

The doorbell rang and she jumped at the sound of it.

“Yeah, I’m coming. Okay time to go.” She turned around took her purse and put on her coat and went to answer the door.

“Hi Felicity. Wow, you look beautiful. You will be turning heads tonight.” 

Felicity blushed and looked at him. “Hey Rory. Thank you, for the compliment and for agreeing on being my plus one tonight. You look handsome yourself too, changes to see you in a suit instead of your rags.” she chuckled.

“Yeah, you know I couldn’t go with my rags on, don’t want Oliver to kill me. Besides, Ragman is off today. Are you ready to go Miss Smoak?” he said offering her his arm. 

“Yes I am.” she replied.

The ride to the city hall had been short and when they arrived at the door of City Hall’s ballroom; she stopped herself and took a deep breath before taking off her coat and handing it to the hostess. Rory squeezed her shoulder and looked at her with worry in his eyes.

“Hey, are you okay? You look a little nervous.”

“Um, no I’m fine. It’s just that there are a lot people in there and it’s been a while I haven’t been to something like that.” she didn’t know what was happening to her, but suddenly she dreading to see Oliver and his plus one; which was stupid since they were not together anymore and he was with Tina now. She felt like crying at that precise moment, the weight she had felt for a while now was getting heavier now. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and looked at Rory.

“Let’s go. I’m ready now.” was she really?

As soon as the door opened, Felicity’s breath caught up and she stood there stunned by all the beautiful decorations. There were Christmas ornaments everywhere, candy canes hanged all around the room with fake candles and little angels and little snowmen and in the middle of the room; there on the chandelier were hanging crystal snowflakes, small and bigger baubles and mistletoe garlands with red, gold and green little bows. Just under the chandelier, right in the middle of the room, stood majestically the most beautiful and huge Christmas tree she had ever seen. It was decorated with so many little lights and red and green baubles with so many different shapes. The lights were twinkling and they were even following the beat of the Christmas carol that was playing in the background. No doubt Thea outgrew herself from last year’s decorations. 

“Wow, Thea sure know how to organize a party. This room is beautiful; I am in awe of her right now. Don’t tell that to Oliver please.” Rory told Felicity.

“I won’t and Yes Thea is the best at organizing parties and especially Holiday parties. We should go find the others.” she said as she started going down the stairs, her heart racing at the thought of seeing Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and never posted it so i hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it. I decide to continue this fic, cause i have how they wrote Olicity in the end. Please tell me if i should go on or not?
> 
> Also I am french so pardon my english. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
